Warriors like never berfore!
by EvilKillerPrincess
Summary: retarded parties, firestars crazy, bluestars skinnny but is extremly heave, what more could you ask for? cheese?coming soon to warriors like never before
1. i duno

**Disclaimer: duuude I own nothing!**

Hi! Finally decided to write again, unfortunately I have well ran out of ideas for my stories so I decided o write a new series AGAIN! Well these ideas don't fit any of my stories so you no what? Enjoy!

Warriors! Like never before!

* * *

As you know my name I Firestar! I looove old moldy cheese! I also LOVE old milk, new cheese! I know I've gained 80 pounds during summer but hey! Cheese is a healthy meal! IT INCLUDES ALL GRAIN, DAIRY, UMM UMM SUGAR, AND UMMMM SUGAR PILLS! Let's start with sumtin now shall we?

"Firestar what do you say when some one offers you a mint? That not only freshens your breath, but tastes great too? You say thanks, for the tic tac!" Sandstorm purred teaching Cloudtail the important part of memorizes commercials.

"Guys say the MCDONALDS COMERCIAL!" Firestar meowed like a person who jus got out of the insane asylum.

Sandstorm started out the commercial… "why is I called a sausage McMuffin?"

"Cause it's got sausage in it."

"No I mean the muffin part, that's a muffin!"

"Yeah but that's an English muffin."

"So if I went to England and asked for a muffin this is what they'd give me?"

"Yup"

"But what if I want that kind of muffin?"

"Don't go to England!"

Firestar started jumping up and down and all around Thunderclan, then he got sleepy and started to cry. "aww does my wittle Firestar need to go to bed?" firestar's mom said.

"but I'm not tiiired!" Firestar cried sucking his thumb.

"c'mon dear" firestar's mom meowed carrying Firestar to his cradle.

"wow I've never seen those two that close" Cloudtail meowed grabbing his baby blanket and throwing it in his tree house.

"Yeah well I think Firestar should really move out of his mothers house." Sandstorm meowed.

"He lives with his MOM?" Cloudtail meowed"

"Yeah, he's band made out of Barbie dolls live there too!"

"Oh my god Firestar is messed up." Cloudtail meowed.

"yo sup Cloudtail?" Cinderpelt meowed holding up a chocolate bar the size of her head.

"What's that?" bluestar meowed going on her daily work out from Starclan to Thunderclan.

"I believe it's a matherapercapers bar?" Cinderpelt meowed confused.

"No it's a umm marsh bar?" Cloudtail meowed

"No it's a Mars bar!" bluestar explained.

"When did you learn to read?" Cloudtail meowed

"Starclan teaches you stuff like math it really sucks." Bluestar meowed

"Well I gotta go back, I'm late for my 10:00 half a dinner dinner, I cant eat much till I lose these pounds!" bluestar meowed showing her stomach which was soo skinny her bones showed off.

"Bluestar your diet isn't too healthy!" Cinderpelt meowed.

"Leave me alone!" bluestar hissed running to her bathroom crying with the door locked.

"She needs help." Cinderpelt meowed.


	2. oh my god bluestar you are

**Disclaimer: duuuuuuuuude, I own nothing.**

Chapter 2: oh my god bluestar you are-

"Bluestar I'm sorry did I make you upset?" Cinderpelt meowed knocking on the bathroom door.

"yeah, look at the scale! Tis' say's I'm 362 pounds!" bluestar meowed opening the door showing Cinderpelt the scale.

"holy (blocked word) bluestar! What did you eat?" Cinderpelt screamed.

"well that makes me feel better." Bluestar purred.

Background voices….

"c'mon sandstorm you no you liiiike me!" Firestar said showing off his tail.

"firestar for the 131st time your tail just has a squirrel attached to it!" sandstorm hissed

"oh yeah that's my pet squirrel jimmy!" firestar purred petting his squirrel

back to the bathroom...

"listen bluestar eat this piece of cheese cause its biiiiiiiiiiig" Cinderpelt purred.

(bluestar east the cheese) oh my god its sooo good!" bluestar said while she shoved a huge piece of cheese bigger than her body into her mouth.

"there we have it." Cinderpelt meowed.

(brambleclaw flips on the t.v.)

"turn that down!" sandstorm hissed slapping brambleclaw.

"move out of the way! I'm watching Martha Stewart!" brambleclaw hissed

"look at me I'm a girl!" Graystripe meowed with sandstorms Halloween princess costume on.

"hey give that back!" sandstorm hissed chasing graystripe.

"I'm gonna jump!" Cloudtail meowed jumping out of his tree house with fairy wings.

"I can fly!" Cloudtail purred as he crashed on to the ground..

"what the heck is going on!" Bluestar screamed.

"sorry almighty bluestar, forgive us leader of the candy bars!" thunderclan meowed bowing down to bluestar, except firestar of course.

(firestar randomly pulls out little polly pocket dolls from his pockets.)

"firestar those are mine!" Cloudtail screamed whacking firestar with a chair.

Soon the whole clan started whacking each other with chairs.

Windclan walks in.

"why are you guys fighting with out inviting us to this cool awesome party?" Tallstar meowed whacking firestar with a little noisy air-filled hammer.

Soon windclan whacked every one with little noisy hammers.

Then Riverclan came.

"fear our super soakers!" leopardstar hissed pumping up her super soaker.

"crap refill them!" leopardstar hissed running to the river. Soon everyone was getting shot with super soakers.

Then shadowclan came.

"dude's break it up break it up! If your gonna party u need party stuff, and why are we all fighting over that piece of grass?"

"that's why we were fighting?" Tallstar meowed.

"yup!" firestar meowed happily eating the piece of grass.

"eeeewww a grasshopper!" sandstorm meowed while a grasshopper randomly jumped on her head

"fear me!" it said in a really high pitched squeaky voice.

"I call it!" firestar meowed eating the grasshopper.

"okay sandstorm please please please go out with me?" firestar said

"if you'll leave me alone okay." Sandstorm meowed putting make-up all over firestars ugly scratches.

"there now your pretty!" sandstorm meowed

"thanks for the fun time!" firestar meowed happily walking to his new treehouse.

"party!" Cloudtail said.

"no way!" the clan said.

"c'mon I got a micro-wave!" Cloudtail purred.

"I'm in!" all the cats said one at a time walking up to cloudtails house.

"got any booze?" Bluestar meowed grabbing the last beer in the refrigerator.

"you just drank it all." Cloudtail meowed.

"-hic- aren't you a little –hic- young for –hic- beer?" bluestar meowed.

" I cant eat and drink wuteva I want cuz we don't need a license for anything."

"-hic- I'm driving!" Bluestar purred hopping into her car.

"bluestar nooooooo!" silverstream meowed running to her car.

(boooom)

to be continued.

Okay if this chapter is confusing don't blame me, blame all the candy I ate! Gotta grab more….reveiw, please…?


End file.
